Now you see me, now you don't
by Imnotsirius
Summary: Lily Luna starts off her teenage life being depressed, lonely, frightened, and anxious. But will someone turn her life around, and make her the confident and loveable girl she's always dreamed of being? - Fanfic will go through all of Lily's years through Hogwarts and venture through many of her unforgettable adventures ,including Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Family content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, this is my first chapter to my first ever **_**real **_**FanFiction. I realize the spelling, grammar, and the writing it's self, is awful, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Yes, the chapter is short but it is a **_**prologue. **_**The next chapter shall be way longer, and hopefully, way better. -(Note: The next chapter will skip to a year later, I dislike writing pre-Hogwarts.)- I am thinking that this Fic will continue through all of Lily's years at Hogwarts, but that all depends on you guys and if it's even worth it in the first place. Title is also temporary, if you get any good ideas for a name please notify me at once! Now please read, enjoy, favourite, follow, and review! -(Note: I am only 13, please be easy on me! *Hides*)-**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belong's to J.K. Rowling, and this fanfic wouldn't be possible without her.**

Prologue

I stepped out of our family's crowded car and onto the cracked cement road, immediately turning to the large and noisy train station. But this wasn't just any normal train station, this was _Kings Cross Station._ The station which contained a rather odd platform, a platform which could allow you to board a train that would take you to the best school for witches and wizards. This platform was called, "_Platform nine and three quarters". _You must be thinking that this sounds rather "cool" or "awesome", that there is such thing. But the truth is, I _hate_ platform nine and three quarters, and really you shouldn't care about it either. It's not like you _muggles_ have direct access to this platform anyways. Now you're probably wondering, if I'm a witch, and if _I can _access this platform, then why do I hate it so much? Well, the answer to your question is this.

I drag myself forward towards my obnoxious family who were already entering the station building, which I will remind you, is the station building I completely _dread_ going to.

"Hurry up Lily, you are going to make your brothers late!" Shouted a tall redheaded woman with blue eyes the colour of the ocean.

"But mum-" I started, not wanting to go into the building.

"No _but's!_ Now come on, the rest is waiting for us."

"Your mother's right Lils, we got to go." Spoke a thin man with jet black hair and eyes that could be mistaken for emeralds.

I sighed, I could never say "No" to anything my father said, my mum maybe, but not my father. "Alright then.." I said while scurrying back over to them, and then clutching onto my father's arm looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I know this hurts you to come here sweetie," He said while walking me further into the station. "But you have to be here for your brothers and as well as your cousins."

"I know daddy, but would it _really _hurt for me to stay home?"

"Yes, it would." He said simply.

"How?" I say confusedly. I never really got why I had to be there when all of my relatives, brothers, and family friends, boarded the train to Hogwarts.

"Because when you travel to a far away place and you don't get to bring the one's you will miss along with you, the last thing you want to see before you go is them." He said rather deeply as we approached the platform.

Yeah right, they won't miss me, they never do. They never even say a real good-bye to me before they step onto that ketchup coloured train, sure they wave from the window as it takes off, but that doesn't really count. Merlin's beard, I can't even remember receiving any letter's from them while they're at the school."They don't miss me." I stated as we made a stop in front of the wall of platform nine.

He bends down and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Lily, they _love_ you."

"Okay but-" I say, but dad breaks me off and stands up straight again, looking down at me grinning.

"I thought your mother made it clear earlier that there were no _"but"_'s allowed." He said.

I rolled my eyes and continued to speak again. "I want to go to Hogwarts too daddy."

"I know you do sweetheart but you can't yet." He said as he gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Why not?" I say with frustration. I already know the answer to the question of course, I have for ten years, although I still continue to ask it.

"You already know the answer to that Lils," He said while pulling away. "And I have to go help your brothers now."

I scurry after him, pulling at his coat. "I can't wait any longer dad! Every year I watch them go and come back, and I am always left out!"

"Only one more year Lily Luna, and you can join your siblings and cousins. Now go find your mother before I send you over to her myself."

"But why does Hogwarts require us to be eleven anyways?" I knew the answer to this question too, It was because Hogwarts was a boarding school, and they don't want to take children away from there parents when they are youngsters, not that I'm a youngster…

He shot me an angry look and I defeatedly walked over to my mother who put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay James, your trunk is secure, go right ahead." My father said as he pointed my oldest brother to the brick wall on platform nine.

James nodded and got a firm grip on his trolley, only moments later he broke out into a run and disappeared into the wall.

"Albus, you're up." My father said while giving my second brother a little push.

Right away Al zoomed into the wall and vanished from sight.

Mum interlocked our hands and exchanged a smile to my father before leading me into the wall as well, with my father right behind us.

As I reached the other side the air changed it's scent to something with a more magical feel to it. I walked away from the wall that now read "Platform nine and three quarters", and released my mother's hand. There were wizards and witches all around me, and the magical energy became exhilarating, making all my senses become so alert of everything going on near me.

My parents were exchanging hugs with my aunt Hermione, and my uncle Ron, and soon I was dragged into a hug by them as well.

"How are you Lily?" Said uncle Ron as he pulled away out of his hug with me letting aunt Hermione hug me too.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she now separated from me too.

"What?" Replied Ron quizzically.

"She's still not going to Hogwart's this year, why would you even ask her that!" She said while lightly slapping his arm.

"How was I supposed to know?" He said obliviously.

I laughed, I loved watching them fight like this, it's terribly funny.

"Hm… well the girl is your best friend's daughter… and she is the same age as our own son, Hugo…" Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Ron answered before my parents interrupted them.

"Where's your kid's? James and Al can't find them, and they were hoping to get on the train soon." Dad said curiously

"Oh Harry, Rose is on the train already, and Hugo is-" Hermione paused and turned to Ron. "Where's Hugo?"

Ron spun around searching his field of view for Hugo, not knowing where he could be.

"Don't fret, only a moment ago I saw him with the Longbottom's." Mum said calmly.

"Thanks Ginny, I don't know what I could do without you." Hermione said with a wink, before pulling Ron and herself towards the little Longbottom Family.

James and Albus came trotting back over to us, while shoving and yelling at each other.

"So what! Slytherin isn't that bad, we beat you at quidditch last year!" Albus exclaimed while pushing his older brother away from him.

"Let me remind you, you only beat Gryffindor because that stupid friend of yours jinxed my broom! He should've been disqualified, no seeker has that right!" Yelled James as he swatted at Al's arm.

"_And I told you that wasn't true!_ Scorpius is an excellent seeker, there is no proof that he did such thing!" Albus whined.

"I _saw_ him do it Albus! He's a bloody git that one is, I don't get how he's your only friend." James said back.

"Will you two stop it!" Ginny yelled, silencing her sons. "And for the record," Ginny glanced to her husband, to me, and back to James and Al. "No house is particularly _better_ then another, understand?"

James shrugged. "I don't get it," He huffed. "I mean before Al was sorted into Slytherin, there was no one stopping anyone from calling his lot _selfish gits."_

"We're not selfish, and we're not git's!" Al proclaimed.

"Maybe not you, but I'm telling you man, Malfoy definitely is." James said before he threw his trunks into the luggage compartment and a boarded into the old steam train.

Albus scowled and purposely knocked over his trolley, which crashed into a group of redheads, more Weasley's most likely.

I saw Mum and Dad rush over to Albus to comfort him, while I sneak off to find Hugo.

I push my way through the large crowd, eyeing my aunt and uncle once again but this time as well as cousin Hugo.

_Almost there._ I shove past a few more people and-

"Watch where you're going kid, you're going to get yourself squashed." Says a boy with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, about the same height-or maybe a little shorter-as Albus.

He helps me up and I tuck a loose strand of my orangey-red hair behind my ear nervously, as I see the taller man next him and recognize him as none other than _Draco Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy and my father were school rivals, but since the great war they have both proclaimed peace, but that doesn't mean Draco now loves us either

"Who's this Scorpius?" Said Draco as he examined me suspiciously.

"I don't know father, but she just crashed into me."

"Tut, Tut, Tut… You should be more careful missy." Draco lifted his shiny cane a bit in my direction.

"Sorry- I'll just leave." I say and take a step forwards.

Draco moves his cane in front of me, making me freeze in place. "Leaving so soon? And I didn't even happen to catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." I hissed as I pushed passed him and his son, making my way toward's Hugo.

"Hello there, Cousin." Nudged Hugo.

"Hello." I sighed and looked down to my feet.

Hugo sighed as well. "One more year, cousin. One more year and we will be on that train too. One more year and we will be learning magic like the rest at Hogwarts."

"I know…" I say quietly. "But I wish we could go _now_."

"So do I Lily, so do I." He pulled me in for a long hug.

Hugo was the closest to me out of all my cousins, probably because he is one of the only people my age. Well that's not true, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's second born Lucy, Is our age too. And so is Alice, Neville and Hannah Longbottom's second born, but she's not a cousin. But Hugo and I were always known to be inseparable, we do just about everything together.

"Lily?" Hugo said as he let me go.

"Yeah?"

"You should go back, your parents are probably looking for you." He said with a frown.

"How do you know that? I could've told them that I came here." I put my hands on my hips and blow another loose strand of hair out of my face.

Hugo gives me a look.

"Yeah, yeah, fine-okay." I say as I wave a good-bye and stroll back to where I last saw my parents.

"Lily where did you go?!" My mother shouted in surprise as she wraps her arms around me. "We were worried sick."

"With Hugo." I choke out.

She pulls away and looks at me disapprovingly. "You should've told me."

"Or me." Harry blurts in.

"M-hm, I guess I could have. But I didn't, so let's go now."

Harry rolls his bright green eyes and pulls me close to him as we walk back through the platform wall and appear at the other side.

"Can we please hurry? I have things to do-"

"Things to do? I hope those _things _include cleaning your room, because it's a pig's-sty I'm telling you." Ginny added.

I scowl as we pick up our pace, and head out the station.

* * *

I look up from my book when I hear a light tap coming from the other side of my old bedroom door. "Who is it?" I grunted.

"It's me, honey." Said a soft caring voice, my mother.

"Go away." I shut my book and hide it carefully under my pillow, not wanting my mother to know that I stole her year 4 book of defence against the dark arts.

My door opens slowly with a loud creak, I wince and hide under my ivory quilt which has orange lilies embroidered all over it.

"I know that you're upset," Mum said slowly as she came into my room fully and shut the door behind her. "But there is nothing we can do about it, I wish we could, but it just can't be done." She sat on the edge of my bed now.

"Lies." I mutter as I roll over onto my side, trying to get comfortable under this now hot quilt.

"Just because your father is the Minister of Magic doesn't mean he can change the Hogwart's code, that right belongs to the headmaster." She said cooly.

I sniffled and felt my eyes go watery. "Maybe not," I came out from under the covers. "But what if I was excused?"

Mum stood up swiftly and looked up at me angrily. "I can't believe you Lily," she paced around my bed making unruly hand gestures. "You can be so selfish…sometimes I can't even believe you're our daughter!" She shouted and then an expression of guilt appeared on her face.

My stomach twisted as I sit up in my bed uneasily. "I…you… you don't mean that!" I say in that hiccupy voice people get when they are trying to stop themselves from balling.

"You're right, I'm so sorry Lily. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No," I say giving her a glare that could shatter glass, or maybe even make the dead blink. "You should have."

"W-what?" She said shakily.

"You should have said it, seriously." I said loudly. "I finally get to know the truth about what you think of me, but I must say, this is not what I was expecting." I growled.

"Lily I didn't mean-"

"Stop, just stop." I wave her pointless apologies away. "I get it, I honestly do. My dad is the _boy who lived_, _the chosen one, _and now he's even the Minister, and you are his _beautiful, gorgeous, and absolutely perfect_ wife. It is completely impossible for me to live up to your expectations, especially because your expectations are for _us_ to be exactly like you and him."

"No, not at all. Lily please-"

"It's true! Albus was so ambitious to live up to his name he accidentally made it in the Slytherin house, and James, he even wears a duplicate of dad's glasses! And he doesn't even need glasses!" I state.

"Lily, I had quite enough. Get up and leave, now." Mum said with teary eyes, she looked like she was going to collapse any moment now. I have never seen her this upset before, and it was because of _me_.

I take a deep breath, trying to settle down. "Let I remind you this is my room, if anyone leaves, it'll be you."

"That's it!" She snapped, as she threw the quilt off me angrily.

I squealed nervously and clutched onto my pillows, wanting something to hold, or rather, something to absorb all my tears.

"Get up! Go!" She now tore my pillow away from me revealing the text book I stole from her earlier.

_Great, just great._

"What is this?" She picked up the book and skimmed through the pages. "You know you aren't allowed to read these! They are way to violent for you!"

"Too violent for me? What, you think I'm weak now? So you think I'm selfish, weak and… Right, you sometimes question if I'm your own daughter! Well guess what! Just because you are my mother, doesn't mean I am you. And unlike James and Al, and a bunch of other random people, I don't want to be you!"

I got off my bed and ran down the stairs to find my brothers, and father, staring at me with shock. "What?!" I shout embarrassedly, wiping away tears.

James takes a few steps towards me. "Lily-"

"No, just leave me alone. All of you." I scurry down a floor to the guest bedroom, leaving my sobbing mother upstairs, and my terrified brothers and dad alone in the foyer.

**A/N: Sorry about the spacing and paragraphs, I suck at that stuff so I just left it as is. -(I should really consider getting a beta)- PLEASE REVIEW, I WORK BETTER WITH ENCOURAGEMENT. FOLLOW SO I KNOW YOU WILL CONTINUE READING. FAVOURITE SO I KNOW YOU LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU, AND I DO LOVE YOU.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I am horrible at writing the beginning's of stories! I **_**promise**_** that the next chapters **_**will**_** be better. Anyways, please read and enjoy! OH, I also need a beta person! If you're a beta, please, please, **_**please,**_** help me! PS: PLEASE REVEIW.**

**Chapter 1**

_1 year later_

I wept into my pillow silently, it was 2:04 am, August 27th. Also know as, my birthday. I suppose I should be happy that I am finally eleven, and that I will be able to go to Hogwarts in just a few days, but I'm not. I'll be honest with you, I'm scared as hell. What if Hogwarts isn't much better then here, what if i'm alone and forgotten there too? But Daddy did mention that that would be impossible, I am Potter after all.

There was a creak from my door and then out of no where, my brother's were toppling over me. "Happy Birthday Lily!" They shrieked.

I look up at them, revealing my tear stained face. "Go away, please." I whimper.

"Merlin Lily, you got to get over that crying thing, you're eleven now." James said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm not crying!"

"Sure you're not, that's why your pillow is drenched in _tears_." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what is it then." I choked out.

Al shrugged. "Just came to tell you a _Happy Birthday_, why else would we be here?"

"Maybe because you were worried about your_ darling sister, _and decided to come and comfort her, instead of ignoring her for a change." I snapped.

"Woah there, we didn't know you were crying." James said, pulling away from me.

_Why do they always have to be so stupid? _

"Just tell me why you're here." I groaned.

"We told you already, weren't you listening?" Said Albus.

"Yes, but it is two in the morning, _so clearly_, that's not why you're here." I explained.

"You're right, there's something else." James said quickly, sitting up.

"…And that is?" I ask.

The two boys tumble off my bed and wave their hands for me to come.

_What the bloody hell is going on._

"I'm not getting up, I rather just sleep."

"You mean cry?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"I meant what I said." I rolled over onto my side.

"_Please._" James whined.

I sat up defeatedly and rubbed my eyes, which probably had big purple bags under them. "Only if you tell me _why._"

"Can't say, just come." Al sputtered as James slung me over his back.

"Put me down!" I squealed.

"Only if you _promise_ you'll come with us." James said with a high pitch voice, obviously trying to mimic me.

"Fine." I grunted.

_I hate letting them win._

James put me down with a smile and led me out of my room, and up a set of stairs. We walked down the long corridor and entered the room made of glass, the music room.

"Why are we here? Because if you brought me here so you could serenade me with the tune of Happy Birthday with your piano skills I will-" James broke me off.

"NO, of course not." James said in disgust. "We actually have something for you."

"A cat?!" I asked excitedly, I have been begging for a little tabby cat for the past three months, I figured having one may make me a little less lonely.

"No." Albus said flatly.

_Dang it._

"Go on the balcony, it's waiting for you there." James said_, _gesturing me to the other side of the room where double doors lead to a small balcony.

"Bloody hell guys, is _it_ a person?"

"Do we look like kidnappers to you?" James said with boggled eyes.

"Sorry, that was random." I blurted, now making my way onto the balcony. And there it was, a long broomstick standing against the railing.

"Oh my god mum's going to kill you, both of you." I say with a bewildered expression, as much as I want a broom so I could join the rest in quidditch, I'm not allowed one.

"Really?" James says as he walks over to me, Al trailing behind him. "We bought you a broomstick, the newest and best broomstick to be exact, and that's what you say?"

"Yeah, not even a thank-you sis?" Al chimed in.

I turn to my brothers and hug them both tightly. "You're the best."

"Okay enough with the hugs, go ride it or something." Said Albus, while they both try to entangle themselves from me.

I rush back to the broom, grab it, throw my legs over it, and push off the ground.

_I'm flying, I'm actually flying._

I circle around our 10 acre lot and come back to my _now_ wonderful brothers. "It's perfect, thank-you." I say while hopping off the broom.

They both stare at me with confused looks on their faces. "Did you just fly? I mean, that was quite fast." Albus said with a weird tone to his voice.

"Of course she just flew." James wacked his younger brother in the back of his head. "But Lily, you would be an incredible chaser."

I stood there for a moment, carefully choosing my choice of words. "I know." I say simply.

And it's true, I did know. I knew since the first time I watched a game of quidditch that that's what I wanted to be. I smiled, probably the biggest smile I had ever had in a long time, because maybe I will fit in somewhere at Hogwarts after all.

* * *

_4 hours later._

"What're you three doing up so early?" Yawned my father as he walked down the stairs to the living room, where James, Al, and I sat squished together on the love seat watching an episode of AVPM on the muggle laptop Al got for christmas from grampa Arthur.

"No reason." I said with a shrug of the shoulders, a while before we discussed that my broom would be kept secret from our parents so they didn't take the broom away from me protectively, and so they didn't scream at my brothers 'till they dropped dead.

"I see…" Harry said while going into the kitchen to make a cup of morning tea. "And Happy Birthday Lily, but to remind you, guests will be over in five hours."

_Shoot, I forgot about that._

I do a little nod and continue watching the screen of my brother's laptop.

Ginny walks up behind us and lets out a grunting noise. "I thought I told you not to watch those ridiculous videos."

"Sorry mum, we forgot." James said politely, now starting a _Potter Puppet Pals video instead._

"Not those one's either! Actually, just give me the complooter you have to get ready for Lily's party anyways."

"It's _computer_, not _complooter_." I corrected, and Harry laughed.

"You sounded much like your aunt Hermione there, she said something similar in first year."

"Maybe." I say with a shrug.

Al passed the computer to Ginny and stood up. "Who's coming to Lily's party then?"

I grunted to this, I hate it when people imply that I have no friends.

"The usual," Harry started. "All of your cousins will be here of course, I think Luna's kids will be here, so will Neville's."

I thought of all the people crowded in our huge manor, smashing and breaking things, tackling each other, wrapping paper being tossed around carelessly. I shivered, It's going to be a mess. A big noisy mess.

"Could some of our friend's come?" Al asked meekly.

"It's Lily's party, not yours Albus." Mum added hastily.

_A few more people can't hurt, besides, I owe them for my broom._

"No, it's fine Mum. I don't care."

"Alright… Albus, James, who did you have in mind?" Ginny sighed.

"Mia Bones." James answered immediately.

"Mia Bones? You mean that chick who was stalking you last year?" Albus said quizzically.

"Yes, and she wasn't _stalking _me." James answered smoothly.

Harry raised and eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend James, well not since your previous one anyways."

"No James, I will not allow you to bring this "Mia" girl. I don't exactly want to watch you two snog on my birthday, thank-you very much."

"But-" James started.

"You heard her, no girlfriends allowed at her birthday party." Ginny said sharply, and James stalked off angrily to his room.

"I guess that just leaves you." My father said, looking to Albus.

"Scoprius," He muttered quickly. "I want Scorpius to come."

_I should've expected that, the two have became inseparable, and it has annoyed James half to death._

"I don't know if I would feel comfortable letting a _Malfoy_ into our household, Al." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

"Nonsense Harry, you know they changed. I even went over for a cup of tea with Astoria the other day, it was quite lovely actually. Very nice people now, very nice." Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah, and dad, they are only a couple manor's down. It makes sense that they would come over one day." Albus added cheerfully.

I gulped, remembering the first time I saw Scorpius and his father at King's Cross station a year ago. And I didn't really consider that a _"lovely" _encounter.

"Well okay then, but you will have to go get 'em." Harry sighed defeatedly.

Albus grinned and ran up to his room full of joy, while I flung back my head and groaned.

Mum sent me a sympathetic look and pulled me to my feet. "C'mon, you can help me with all ten cakes."

I huffed, this was the consequence of having too much family, there is _never _enough food.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I was going to attach her party to this chapter but I had a feeling that it would extend it a bit too long even though it is already a short chapter.… Next chapter coming really soon though, I swear! Now if you could REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVOURITE, I will love you forever. BUT IF YOU CAN REVIEW IT, EVEN IF YOU HATE ME TO PEICES, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys, I'd thought I would submit this chapter sooner then I did. I got a lot in my hands at the moment, lots going on…But It's getting better, and lets hope it stays that way! So read, enjoy, follow, favourite, and review!**

Chapter 2

I look through my closet searching for something to where, a dress would be good. I toss a black collared dress on my bed, as well as a light green sundress. I hold the black collared dress against my petite body, it was a nice dress, but too bland for a day like today. I throw the dress to the other side of my room, now picking up the pretty sundress. I strip off my current clothes and gently pull the soft fabric over my head, I take a step towards my mirror and smile. The dress was only a few centimetres down from my knee, and the delicate green colour went perfectly with my fine orange hair that flowed down nicely to my waist. It even made my hazel eyes stand out a bit more, I really need to get more clothes this colour. I scowl as I try to reach the few buttons on my back, I will have to get mum to do them up for me. I look up at my flower shaped clock and read that there was only 15 minutes until people would start arriving for my birthday, I gulped. I still had to do something with my hair, find some lipgloss, and get this pesky dress that I am very much _in love_ with, buttoned up. I scurry out of my room and bolt to the bathroom door, which is locked.

_Perfect, just what I needed._

I rolled my eyes and pounded against the door.

"Who is it?" James yelled, as he stopped the running water of his shower.

"YOUR SISTER!" I shout angrily.

"Well in that case…"

I hear the water be turned back on, and Jamie's off-tune humming. "JAMES YOU BETTER NOT HAVE GONE BACK IN THERE, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY YOU KNOW."

No reply.

I groan in frustration and stomp back into my room, shutting the door behind me.

_I must have some elastics somewhere…_

My eyes locate one purple elastic on my bedside table, probably the one I took out before bed last night. Not really the preferred colour, I'd rather a black or more neutral looking one, but what else can I do? I fix the elastic around my wrist and begin to twist my hair into a side braid, once done, I wrap the elastic around the end of the braid and examine it in my mirror.

_Not the best, but it will have to do…Now where's my lip gloss? Right, in the bathroom…Ugh._

I grunted frustratedly, but then decided just to go with my strawberry chap stick that I kept in my bedside table, then at least they will have some glint. Once applied, I checked the time once more, only five more minutes. I realized I still had to get this sundress buttoned up, and I ran down quickly to the kitchen to find mum, who was laying cookies and other assorted treats on different plates.

"Mum could you please-" I started, but then realized that we weren't the only ones in the room and quickly turned my bare back against the refrigerator.

"You must be Lily?" Said a smirking boy, with glistening grey eyes and blonde hair.

_This is Al's friend isn't it? The boy I bumped into at Kings Cross last year, Malfoy._

I nod my head hesitantly and feel my cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

"Your mother was just speaking about you actually, apparently it's your birthday?"

With no sound coming out of my mouth, I nod again and look to my mother for help.

Ginny smiled and put a few cookies on a small plate and held it out for the boy. "Scorpius, how about you bring these over to Al? You two can munch on them while waiting for everybody else, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he took the plate and walked confidentially to the living room where Albus sat.

"What is it Lily? You don't have to act so shy, he's not going to bite you." Ginny said reassuringly.

"I know, it's just-" I turn around with my back facing her. "Can you button me up please?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and started to do up the few buttons. "You should've asked me earlier, as you can see, people are starting to come now." She said as she finished doing up the last button and then eye-balling the door as someone knocked on it.

"Sorry, I lost track of time… I got into this good book you see." I say with a guilty expression, but then it turns to more of a angered one as I remember my idiot brother James. "But then _James _had too lock me out of the bathroom, so I had to improvise."

"He locked you out of the bathroom?" Ginny said with disbelief.

"Well kinda, he was in the shower, but then he got out! And then he asked who it was, and I said it was _me_, and he went back in!" I said as I wavered my hands around.

"Is he _still _in the shower?" She asked, while making her way to the door.

"I believe so, I haven't see him since."

Ginny nodded and opened the door with a big smile.

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone was here!" Said Bill Weasley as he shooed his wife, Fleur, and his three kids through the door.

"I told you before that you could let yourselves in, _you are_ _my brother_ after all." She said while directing them to the kitchen, where twelve year old Louis helped himself to several chocolates and baked goods, and his two older sisters, Dominique, and Victoire, vanished to somewhere in the house.

I skipped over to Louis happily, I haven't seen him since last easter.

"Happy birthday Lils, and _you_ look spectacular." He said kindly as he twirled me around.

"Why thank-you Louis, you don't look so bad yourself." I giggled.

Louis was always one of the most kindest, and sweetest, out of all my cousins. He is also the only blood-related Hufflepuff we have in the family, which makes him quite frequently left out on things. Which is like me, I am almost _always_ left out, maybe I'm a Hufflepuff too? Although I hope not, and it wouldn't really make sense if I was one either. You wouldn't call me _loyal, _or _patient, _but I suppose hardworking maybe… I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

"Who's all here?" He said while looking down at me with his deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Just you guys, my brother's and parents of course… Oh and, Malfoy too."

"Malfoy?" He said looking puzzled.

"Yeah, apparently Al is best buds with him." I shrug.

"And you let him come? To _your_ party?" He spoke surprisedly.

"Well I told him he could bring a friend, I didn't really know it was going to be Scorpius. But it's not like I was going to back out, I already had to tell James he couldn't bring his _girlfriend_."

"He's an idiot, you know that right?"

"Who? Because if you mean James, I am completely aware-" I start.

"No, _I mean Malfoy_. You should stay away from him, he just causes trouble." He said simply, and then straightened up a bit.

"I have no intentions on being near him, but you don't need to protect me Louis."

He nods as another crowd of people come through the door, I skip over to see who it is.

"Lily!" Shrieked a redheaded boy who was coated in a layer of freckles.

"Hugo!" I squealed and gave him a hug.

"When can I give you your present, I have been waiting _all day _to give it to you." He said before he let go of me.

"Awe Hue, later would be best." I give him an apologetic smile.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Said a stunning girl with _really red _hair that was bouncing on her shoulders as she pranced over to me.

"Thanks, Rose." I say as I shine my best fake smile. Rose was so _beautiful, so perfect,_ it was hard to _not_ envy her. I can see she had the same idea as me to wear a sundress, although hers was made with a tougher fabric. The dress was white with cherries stamped all over it, going with her hair.

"Lily flower!" Uncle Ron swooped me off my feet and kissed my forehead.

"Hey there uncle!" I laughed and he put me back down on the ground.

Aunt Hermione waved to me as she and Ron got dragged off by my mother.

"Hey Hugo, hey Rose." Louis said, with both of his sister's behind him now.

Dominque was 13, along with Rose, Al, and apparently this Scorpius as well. She was wearing a mostly blue dress that tightened around her waist with a black ribbon, then the rest fanned out to a darker blue, which was masked with flowers. The dress was actually quite short, but it still looked gorgeous on her with her strawberry-blonde locks and wide blue eyes. Dom is in Ravenclaw, which is not surprising because it's hard to spot her _not_ with a book in her hands. Then 17 year-old Victoire, who was starting her 7th year at Hogwarts, was wearing a long pastel coloured pink dress, with spaghetti straps. The girl's blonde hair was fixed into a tight bun at the back of her head, making her look like a ballerina. Surprisingly, Victoire is also a Ravenclaw. Which is really weird because she is not really a wise or clever person, but we suspect it's because of her elegant and respectful nature.

"Dommy!" Rose squealed as she gave her best friend a hug and ran off with her somewhere, completely ignoring Louis.

Louis frowned and started a conversation with Hugo instead.

"Oh Lily," Victoire said as she bent down to my level. "You're all grown up now, you are even starting Hogwarts soon!"

"Don't be silly," I grinned. "You are the one who is all grown up, _you_ only have one more year left at Hogwarts!" I exclaimed. "And where is Teddy? Do you know if he's coming?"

Victoire frowned. "I'm afraid not sweetheart, we actually broke up a few weeks ago."

"What? No! You two are perfect together, I can't believe he would leave you! But he should be here anyways, it's my birthday!" Teddy was like an older brother to me, a way older brother. He already has been out of Hogwarts for a year, but when he was younger, he would spend most of his days at our house. Mostly because his parents are dead, and my dad is his godfather.

"I would be surprised if he did show up Lily, he has been avoiding me." She said gently before walking away into the crowd, leaving me alone.

I walk out of the foyer and joined Hugo and Louis who were sitting on the ground in the living room because Malfoy and Albus were hogging the couch.

"Lily I'm glad you came, we were just discussing something we thought you might take interest in." Louis said, and Hugo nodded in agreement.

I sit down beside the two boys and try to take part in their conversation. "Yeah, and what is that?"

"We heard that they are changing the rules so first years can audition for quidditch, at Hogwarts I mean." Hugo said excitedly, he was going to be a first year this year too.

"How cool." I say boredly, as much as I love quidditch, I didn't want it to spend my whole first year playing it instead of getting used to the school its self.

"_How cool?_ That's all you have to say?" Hugo said.

"Yeah seriously Lily. I know you're not a Slytherin, but c'mon, you gotta have a bit more ambition then that!" Louis said with big eyes.

_So I can rule out Slytherin apparently._

"I just don't know if that's how I want to spend my first year." I shrugged.

"Or are you scared, Potter?" Said a voice that came from behind me, I immediately recognized it as Malfoy's.

I stood up and turned around, Hugo and Louis followed my actions. "No, If I was scared, I would've said so."

"I am surprised you can talk, Potter." Scorpius took a step forward towards me, making me tremble a bit backwards into Louis, who helped me stand back up. "I mean, earlier all you could do was nod." He hissed.

"Bugger off Scorp, that's my sister. " Albus said sharply, nudging him to back away.

"C'mon Al, we're just having a bit of fun." He said with a shrug. "Aren't we little Potter?"

"I have a name you know." I say a bit hesitantly.

"You do? I didn't think-" I cut him off before he could insult me again.

"You said it earlier, surely your memory span isn't that short." I snap.

"Lily-" Louis started, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I said, shrugging him off me.

"True, I'm not that thick." Scorpius remarked.

"Then use it." I bark.

"Why should I?" He said while backing back up to Albus.

"It _is_ my birthday today, and this _is_ _my_ party, so if you wish to stay… Maybe you want to consider it?" I say, full of wit.

Scorpius scowls and tramples off with Al by his side.

"Well he's bloody awful." Hugo says blandly.

"You should see him at school, he's even worse." Louis announced.

"I can't believe Albus, _my brother_, a _Potter,_ would be friends with such jerk." I sputter out, watching them hurry up the stairs.

"I can." Louis shrugs.

"What?" Hugo looks at him concernedly. "Louis, like Lily said, Albus is a _Potter. Potter's _don't friend _Malfoy's."_

"But this Potter, is in _Slytherin."_ Louis points out, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's only in Slytherin because my father was almost sorted into it as well." I say biting my lip, not knowing if I believe that is the only reason he's in Slytherin either.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Says a skinny girl with extremely pale skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a V-necked and slightly sheer yellow dress that came with a brown belt that went around her tiny waist, and her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail on the top of her head.

"Oh my goodness Lucy," I cry out as I pull my cousin into a hug. "You look brilliant!"

The girl pulled away and blushed shyly, backing up to her older sister Molly. Molly was quite the opposite of her sister, she had frizzy hair unlike her sister's which was sleek and straight. She was also a bit chubby faced, and she had a numerous amount of dazzling freckles. Molly was in her second year with Louis, but she had the heart of a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff like him. This was going to be Lucy's first year as well, but we think she will be in Ravenclaw considering how quiet she is. Could I possibly be a Ravenclaw?

"Having a good birthday Lily?" Molly asked while straightening out her blue sleeveless button up and collared dress.

"Maybe just a bit," I shrug. "And I really like your dress Molly, that's my favourite colour blue you know."

"I know, thats why I wore it today." She grinned proudly.

I nod and turn to Lucy who was leaning against the wall, looking down at the ground. "I like your dress too Lucy," I turn my voice down to a whisper so only she can hear me. "And if you ever need to talk about something, I'm right here." I say noticing her sudden sadness, and I pat her on the back before I skip to the foyer to greet more people.

"Awe look who it is Rox, the birthday girl is here!" Fred said playfully.

"Yeah of course she's here dummy, this is _her _house." Roxanne added to her brother's annoyance.

I smile at the two, they are _always_ bickering and fighting. Roxanne is in 4th year with my brother James, and she's the Sytherin quidditch captain. I swear she is the sportiest out of all my cousins, she's wearing a long sleeved emerald green tee with grey stripes on it. Grey leggings too, and black laced boots. She has long dark brown curls, huge brown eyes, and beautiful bronze skin. Fred is in Gryffindor, a year older then his sister, but that doesn't stop him and James being as tight as tight can be. Fred has neat and tidy brown hair, a bit of stubble on his chin, and bronze skin like his sister. They're both equally attractive, I bet at Hogwarts they have people swooning all over them. I wonder if anyone will ever swoon over me? That would be kinda nice…Shut up Lily, shut up.

"Where's Albus, kid?" Roxanne said to me as she searched the room for Al.

"I am pretty sure he ran off to his room with Scorpius,_ please don't ask why he's here_, he just is okay?" I whined.

"Oh wicked, and happy birthday Lils." She said quickly without actually paying any attention to me, and she zoomed up the several flights of stairs.

"Wicked? How is _Malfoy wicked?_" I raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"He's not. Well maybe the _bad_ type of wicked, but not definitely not the _cool_ type of wicked." He replied with several emphasis'.

"That's what _I_ thought."

"Look Lily, the Slytherin's have this brotherhood thing. They all treat each other fairly, no matter who they are." Fred said with a shrug.

"So if _I _was in Slytherin, he wouldn't treat me like garbage?" I questioned.

"Maybe."

"Good to know." I answer cooly as I turn around to face the Longbottom's and Scamander's.

"Oh Hello! I was wondering if you guys were coming, you are a few minutes late." I grin.

"Neville and Hannah had to be at Hogwart's today, so they called us late and asked if we could bring Frank and Alice along with us. We said yes of course, but that's why we're late…Sorry dear." Rolf Scamander said ever so politely.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just glad you could make it!" I say full of cheer.

"Oh I hope your mother made pudding, I am quite hungry." Luna said dreamily as she skips off to the kitchen with her husband close behind her.

"Where do we put your presents?" Alice speaks.

"On the living-room coffee table." I point.

"Thanks." Alice said before walking into the living-room with her older brother.

Alice is in my year too, she has dark brown hair cut into what muggle's call a "pixie cut", and she has light blue eyes. She's wearing a pastel orange dress that stopped below her knee's and that had some lace on the neckline. Frank is in the same year as Fred, a 5th year. He's in Gryffindor too, but he's the Gryffindor fool. He's always being made fun of, and he has a thing for messing things up, a lot like his father who teaches herbology at Hogwart's. Frank also has rectangular glasses, making him look even geekier.

"Hi Lily, happy birthday." Says a shy voice coming from a boy with dirty-blonde hair who is only centimetres away from his identical twin.

"Awe thank-you Lorcan."

"Lily you have rackspurt's hovering all over your head, you should really do something about it." Said Lysander in a very serious tone.

I laugh. "Thanks Lys, but I'm quite okay."

The boys nod and gallop synchronized with each other to the kitchen.

Lorcan and Lysander are going into their second year with Louis and Molly, they're in Ravenclaw. They have always been quite nice to me, but they can get a bit annoying with all there talk about mythical creatures that I'm sure don't even exist.

I huff, and throw my head back exhaustedly. It's only been about 30 minutes into this party and I'm already tired…and alone. But that's no biggie, most of my life takes place in the shadows, away from social life. I'm not saying I _like _being alone, because sometimes it can really get to me. Sometimes I remember that the reason that I'm alone is because nobody really cares about me enough to spend time with me, I am no one, to everyone. And when I _do_ remember, let's just say… I end up quite miserable for very long time, but trust me, I am handling it better then I did a year ago. But now since I remember again, well, I guess my eleventh birthday won't be much better then the last ten. I blink away a few tears that were starting to dwell up in my eyes, and wipe mask of happiness and joy across my face. Who knows, maybe my disguise will hold up this time, and my hidden tears will be mistaken as happy tears, and not sad, depressing ones.

"Lily, you know when you said that I could talk to you if I needed to?"

_Lucy. She must've came over here when I was busy pitying myself to tears._

"Yes. Yes of course I do." I say softly. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really, stress and all… But I actually didn't come here to talk about me." She says, leading me into a quiet corridor.

"Oh, well who then?"

"You."

"Me?" I sputter.

"I don't want you to be all by yourself on your birthday, especially this one." She smiled shyly, as she took my hand in hers. "And I heard you got a broomstick, you _have_ to let me at least see it."

"How do you know about my broomstick! That was supposed to be a secret, I hope mum hasn't found out!" I snap and fiddle with my braid nervously.

"Er…" Lucy stumbled, as her eyes raised a few heads above me.

_She's standing right behind me isn't she._

"A broomstick? And where do you suppose you got that from hm?" Says my mother as I turn around to face her fearfully.

"Uh…" I shake.

"Where did you get it from!" Ginny shouts. "Or should I say… _Who_, did you get from. And how long have you had it for, ohhh you are in trouble missy."

I felt a wisp of air chill my bare neck, probably Lucy scurrying off to find some place she could hide from my mother's upcoming rage.

"James." I stutter. "Albus too."

She raises an eyebrow. "And when did they give this broomstick to you, and I wouldn't suppose you have rode it already have you?"

"Approximately 2am this morning, and yes, yes I have rode it." I say straightening my self up and trying to act more confident. "James and Al even agreed that I could be a chaser, and a bloody good one at that."

"You can't have it."

"Actually, she can." Chimes James.

Mum turns around to face her first born and gave him a "How-dare-you-not-side-with-me" look.

"She can own a broomstick, she's eleven now. I heard that Hogwarts is even letting first years audition for team try-outs this year, which actually sucks because ew first years…But I think you catch what I'm saying."

"But I'm her mother."

"Listen to yourself woman, just let her be."

I smile at my brother and he winks back towards me, I love it when he's around to protect me in situations like this. I wonder if he will end up protecting me at Hogwarts… But wouldn't that be bad if he did? I need to learn to stick up for myself there, he can't always be there to save the day. But what if something really bad does happen and I do helplessly need him… No, he has to back off.

"Jamie it's okay, you should go tend to your own needs."

James nods in response and trots off.

"Lily I can't-" Mum started again.

"Just don't."

"You can't tell me what to do Lily, you should know that by now you're-"

"I said DON'T" I clench my fists and storm away.

_This party better be over soon, I don't think I can last one more minute out and about with mother around. The sooner the day comes to leave this horrid house and to leave for Hogwarts, the better._

**A****/N: Again, I am so sorry for not posting in so long! I guess you really can't trust me to post on a regular basis after all:((( This chapter was mainly to introduce several more characters and more members of the large Potter/Weasley clan, but the party will continue onto another chapter. Too lazy to edit right now, I shall hopefully do it soon though urg. Oh and thank-you for the 2 reviews I have so far, if I didn't have them I probably would have deleted this fanfic ;-D So keep reviewing, favouriting, following, and reading, it really inspires me to work and push myself harder. So if you like it, don't be afraid to let me know :) And same if you don't like it, I would love to know what makes you not like it so I can improve in that area. My confidence level really needs boosting, so any nice reviews though really help and make my day way more pleasant to live in. Thanks— Jessica :* xoxox**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like it so far…? Yes? No? Well I hope you do, or at least, will. Oh and, this should be the last chapter that takes place at the party. The next one will be taken place at diagon Alley, and the next one at Hogwarts ;) I hope you can see how Lily changed from being a continually upset child to a more mature depressed tween, but her character still has a lot of growing to do... And so does everybody else. I also don't want to rush the Scorpius/Lily Romance, they need to start somewhere and they can't go too out of character right? Review if you have suggestions to share, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I GET SUPER BUSY. So read, follow, favourite, and review =)**

Chapter 3

I sit at the end of the long mahogany table carelessly forking piles of cake into my mouth, while the rest of the table has already finished. Me being the slowest eater at the table, I seriously don't know why everyone related to me is such a pig. Even Vic and Dom are fairly fast eaters, and they're almost the definition of perfect… Well, Vic is anyways.

"Lily can you hurry up, we want you to open our presents now." James groaned.

"I thought you and your brother gave your sister her present already this morning." Mum added, with a look of disapproval on her face.

I shrug and shovel one more forkful of carrot cake inside my mouth while Scorpius and Al start to chuckle at the end of the table. "What now?" I sigh, as I get up and pile my plate onto the tall stack of dirty dishes.

Roxanne now starts to giggle, which is closely now followed by Rosie and Dom. "What is it!" I throw my arms up frustratedly.

Scorpius stifles a laugh and looks directly at me and then to something above me a few times in a row, like hinting for me to look up.

I tilt my head up slightly to see what everyones staring at, and then it hit me. Like it literally hit me, mums chocolate pudding was now coating my whole body. I looked like a chocolate covered strawberry probably, except more human like.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS." I yell, particularly at Malfoy.

"Oh dear, oh dear…" Aunt Hermione started as she rushed to my side with several rolls of paper towel. "Lily are you alright?"

"Hermione, magic." Reminded Harry as he tossed her her wand.

Why is my father always so expressionless.

Hermione nodded and was about to preform probably some type of high-end cleaning charm when Rose budded her way over. "It's alright mother, I got this covered." She winked and water was conjured out of her wand like a hose, soaking me in water. A few people shrieked in surprise, but the majority was still laughing. The few that weren't were; Hugo, Louis, Lorcan, and Lucy. Not including adults, well I suppose uncle Ron is laughing… And uncle George. Mum is now drying the floors with a few towels, again, forgetting about that she could just use magic.

"NO, STOP! IT'S COLD, AND WET… STOP IT!" I shriek as I shoo people off me, both people that are trying to be comforting and the people that are trying to make the situation worse.

"Say cheese!" Dom smirked as she snapped a few pics of me drenched in muddy water.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream as I run upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door.

I sob silently into my knees and try to let the hot bath water calm me down. I already got all the muck off my skin and hair, but I have a feeling I will be smelling like chocolate for the next few days. Which I guess could be a good thing, chocolate isn't that bad… Psh, what am I saying. Chocolate and pudding is ruined for me forever. It turned my miserable birthday into a disastrous one, and it also wrecked my only sundress.

"Lily, can you come out." Lorcan asked softly through the door.

"I don't know if I want to." I sigh.

"Why not?"

"What do you think smarty?" I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Because you think people will laugh at you?" Lorcan bit his lip and leaned against the door. "It's your birthday you can't let them drag you down like this, you have every right to be downstairs opening presents like your supposed to be doing."

"I don't need there gifts." I huffed, getting out of the bath and drying myself off. "But I will come back down." I finished, putting a blue tank top on and loose grey sweats.

"Great." Lorcan smiled and ran back down stairs.

I ran a comb through my hair and then exited the bathroom going back down stairs too the people. I felt so heavy, every movement I had to make to get there was forced and I couldn't help frowning a grunting a little bit.

"Lily can you open my gift now?" Hugo asked, whining impatiently as he passed me a little gold box with a red ribbon on top.

I smile as I sit back on the couch, and look over my shoulder too only see Lorcan, Lucy, and Hugo... And a pile of gifts.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask confusedly, as my friends sit on the floor in front of me.

"James got them in the library for a game of truth or dare I think, it was the only thing that would work to make them leave." Lucy frowned.

"Oh." I bit my lip, conflicted if that's a good or bad thing. It's bad that they rather do that then be with me, but do I really want to be near them either? No, I definitely do not. I open the present Hugo gave me and gasped as I pick up the fluffy tabby kitten and cradle it in my arms. "Hugo thank-you, oh my Merlin's beard THANK-YOU!" She squealed, letting the kitten go and hugging her cousin.

"You're letting it run loose already?" Lucy said, grabbing a hold of the cat before it could get lost.

"She's right Lily, kittens should be kept in a small area at first." Lorcan said, putting the kitten in crate. "It's alright we can move him to your bedroom a bit later." He added, seeing the devastated look on my face as he put my cat in her cage.

"Any ideas of a name?" Hugo asked excitedly. "I was thinking fluffy... Because it's fluffy."

"Really Hugo, Fluffy?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know, maybe because that's the worse name ever!" Lucy giggled.

"How about Minerva? Like the headmistress at hogwarts." Lorcan suggested with a shrug.

I looked at my new kitten through the bars of her crate. "Do you like the kitty? Do you wanna be called Minerva?" I said in a high pitched voice. "I think she likes it." I grinned.

"Then it's settled, all hail kitty Minerva!" Hugo shouted, as the four of them laughed.

"My gift can't beat Hugo's that for sure, but I think you'll like it anyways." Lucy smiled shyly as she handed her a big blue box.

I took the gift and opened it, immediately piling the books on my lap and them bringing one to my nose to smell. "Oh they're perfect Lucy! I've been wanting this series for ages now..." I said thoughtfully.

Lucy smiled as Lorcan then handed her his gift. "It's from my brother and I, sorry it's not much." He shrugged.

"Ooo the lastest edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." Lily smiled. "By Luna and Rolf Scamander." I opened up the book and looked at all the pretty drawings and photos of all the mystical creatures In the wizarding world, I didn't really fancy this subject, but it was a beautiful book.

"Do you like it? I know it's not your favourite thing to read about but-" Lorcan was stopped by me as I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It's perfect Lorcan don't worry." She finished as she hugged him tightly.

Lorcan flushed and got up, gathering the rest of the gifts. I eventually open them all getting a bunch of clothes and dresses from Victoire, a muggle thing called a kindle from Dominique, all of my school text books from Louis, already open packages of make-up from Rose... Probably the stuff she didn't up liking, I got quills, ink, and a pair of black flats from Molly, Quidditch through the ages book from Roxanne, invisible ink that can only be viewed when a certain spell is put on it from Fred, Candy from Teddy... I guess he dropped it off here when I was in the bath, sweaters from grandma Molly, a apple phone from grandpa Arthur, more books from aunt Hermione and more candy from uncle Ron, a cook book from Mum, and an old piece of parchment from dad.

The parchment came with a note saying; "Use this parchment when you find yourself lost or confused, it will always be there to guide you as long as you remember the words that make useful. Spell: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. Counter-curse: Mischief Managed. Have fun, but don't get in any trouble or I will get mum to send you a howler!~Love, Dad."

As soon as I finished reading the note it vanished from my hands and disappeared into thin air.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good, mischief managed." I repeated in my mind over and over. I was just about to get up as I noticed a small emerald green box with silver ribbon under the coffee table, I didn't know who it could be from, I seemed to already received gifts from everyone.

"Lily do you mind if we go find the others now?" Hugo asked politely, Lucy and Lorcan standing behind him.

"Yeah of course, I don't mind at all." I said, still looking at the box curiously. As my cousins and friend trampled up the stairs I quickly picked up the box and read the tag that was hanging from it.

All it said was; "To: Lily .P From: Scorpius .M". But that was enough to figure it out.

"Really? Malfoy gave me a gift, this better not be some sick joke." I mumbled as she began to undo the ribbon. She took off the lid of the box and found another note on top of a silver charm bracelet. Her eyes grew wide but insisted to read the note before picking the jewelry up, it said;

"Lily,

I have no idea who you are, all I know you is that you are my worst enemy's (James) and my best friend's (Albus) little sister. But happy birthday anyways, I guess. By the way it would be cool if you wouldn't get on my bad side, it may seem like you already are on it but really I'm just a little eery of strangers. See you at Hogwarts,

Scorpius Malfoy.

P.S. The bracelet is (more like was, I just found it on the floor.) my mothers so make sure she doesn't see it ever okay? If she does I'll Jinx or hex you."

"What the bloody-"

"What's that?" James spoke suddenly, peeking over my shoulder.

I quickly crumpled up the paper I shoved it in my pocket, and slipped on the bracelet. "Uh, nothing."

"Well it looks like something, who gave it to you?" James said, touching the empty chain around my wrist.

"It's just a bracelet Jamie, not playing truth or dare anymore?" Lily says trying change the subject.

James falls for it and stands up, scooping up Lily like a baby. "I am so still play truth or dare, but it's your turn." He smirks, carrying me up 4 flights of stairs.

"What! No! I don't play that game it's so-"

"Fun? Yeah I know." He chuckles.

"I was going to say stupid."

"Well you don't have a choice my lovely sister."

"Put me down James! I sure do have a choice, you can't decide for me!"

"Don't you get it Lily, I'm not deciding for you. I was DARED to come get you and DARE you to play." James said laughing, putting her on the ground outside the library.

"Oh yeah, and who dared you that?" I looked furious.

"Malfoy of course, the little bugger should learn some manners and learn to respect-"

"Scorpius?!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah. him, now come on." He said as he pushed me into the room. All the tables were pushed to the side so there would be room for everyone to form a big circle, as soon as I entered all eyes were on me. I looked over to Louis who gave me an apologetic smile and then my gaze went too Scorpius who was sitting smugly on the ground with Rose on one side and Albus on the other. Our eyes met for a split second before Rose interrupted us.

"Well it's your turn Lily, who are you going to ask hm?" Rose spat.

"And don't pick one of your goody friends, be interesting for once will you?" Dom added as she wrinkled her nose.

Louis and Hugo moved over a bit so I could sit in-between them, I sat there cross legged and looked at everyone in the circle individually. My eyes shot too Malfoy, then Rose, then to Roxanne. Wondering if I could find out who charmed the pudding, and if i could use this little game as pay-back. "Roxanne, Truth or dare." I smirked evilly.

"Dare, duh. I ain't some wimp." Roxanne said with sass in her voice.

"Alright," I grinned. "I dare you too soak whoever was involved with the charmed pudding incident in grape juice."

Everyone in the circle seemed to look either a bit nervous or fierce, but Roxanne just got up and gulped; beginning to conjure up 3 buckets of grape juice.

"Dom, come on we should go." Rose nudged her friend.

Dom nodded and got up, scurrying to the door. Everyones eyes revert to the two girls but then to Malfoy who stops them suddenly by leaning against the door with his arms crossed cooly. "Bailing already?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't fair!" Rose squealed, straightening out her dress.

"Not being able to leave, or getting your clothes soiled? Because oh dear Lily didn't

get a choice either did she?" Scorpius stood up for Lily, and everyone looked at him confusedly.

"Seriously Malfoy? A while ago you were making fun of her and now you're helping her?" Louis said, standing up.

"I wouldn't call it helping exactly, I'm just proving a point. And anyways," Scorpius smirks. "I think I rather be on the winning side."

I sit in silence, not believing what he's doing. Was his note sincere, did he really mean he didn't want to get on my bad side? Scorpius looks over to me, his eyes flicker to my bracelet and then drags Rose and Dom into the middle of the circle.

"But this is designer!" Dominique shrieks, petting her dress.

And just then Roxanne splashes the two girls with the juice and then herself, running out of the room crying softy with Rose and Dom right behind her.

"Should we call it a game?" James said, getting up.

"It is getting late." Hugo bit his lip.

"Yeah, we are expected to be home by now actually." Frank said, grabbing his sister Alice by the arm and walking out of the room.

"Bye I guess." I say with a little smile, waving as people exit the room. Malfoy is the last to leave and I remember I should probably thank-him, stopping him at the door.

"What?" He said, looking at me confusedly.

"Thank-you for daring James to dare me to play the game."

He shrugged. "I wanted to see if you would use the opportunity wisely, and you did."

"Why though?" I ask, blushing a little bit from the compliment.

"You ask too many questions." He said blandly.

"It was only one question." I say.

Scorpius huffed and looked around making sure no one was there. "Because I wanted too see if you were worth my time, if you would make an okay friend. Albus is my best friend, and James is my worst enemy, I was unsure about you. But now I see you're not quite like either."

"Everyone says your a jerk, but I'm starting to think otherwise." I say with a slight smile.

"And everyone says your a good-for-nothing freak, but just because it's said it doesn't mean it's true." He replied wittily.

"They say that!?" I pout, a little upset.

Scorpius shrugs. "Yeah, but I'm as much of a jerk as you are a freak. I just show them what they want to see." He shrugged again and then looked down at my wrist. "I've see you got your first charm?" He smiled.

I quickly held my arm to my face like I was looking at a watch, and there it was, a tiny silver grape juice carton was dangling from the chain around my wrist that he gave me. "Woah, you didn't mention it was enchanted."

"I didn't know." He smirked, and left the library leaving me alone with my thoughts and the many books surrounding me.

**A/N: Like it or naw? Remember to Follow, Favourite, Review, and check regularly :) I haven't started the next chapter yet, not sure if I should do it on diagon alley and the train, or the train and Hogwarts? Review your thinking please :)**


End file.
